


Isaac Gets Territorial

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets territorial when Jackson returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac Gets Territorial

Old Lydia would have smiled in pleasure over two boys fighting over her. In fact, she imagined if a girl was honest, most would take some pleasure in it. The problem was that when they were werewolves someone could potentially get hurt. She screamed, Allison screamed and Stiles stood back like and idiot. The snarling, growling and punching didn’t stop until Derek showed up and ripped them apart, throwing both boys back a couple of feet. Derek, his usual cranky self, threw her an annoyed glare. Lydia ignored him, because it wasn’t her fault, and hurried forward. She stopped in front of Isaac and faced him. “Stop it, please.” Yellow eyes looked down at her and she knew that she wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“I’m not putting up with this,” Isaac responded back angrily, his eyes again traveling to Jackson.

Lydia sighed and pressed her hands to his chest and looked up at him pleadingly. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Sure he does,” Jackson said as he straightened and glared at Isaac. “He’s threatened now. You know I’m the better man don’t you Lahey?”

“Jackson!” Lydia turned and berated him. “Shut up!” 

“I’m not threatened,” Isaac said angrily. “Lydia is my mate. You can’t do anything to change that.” There seemed to be shock and confusion on Jackson’s face. “Didn’t realize that did you?” Isaac took a step closer to Lydia, his chest brushing against her chest, and wrapped an arm around her waist, splaying his hand over her stomach. “She’s mine,” Isaac growled.

Lydia waited to see Jackson’s reaction. Her ex looked at Isaac, and looked at her. There was so much hate and anger in his face she was worried for a moment what he might do. With a sneer he turned and left. Lydia couldn’t help but sigh in relief. When she turned Isaac was looking down on her, his eyes still yellow. “I’m not yours. I don’t belong to anyone.” He blinked and his eyes were blue again.

With Jackson gone he could relax. “Lydia...” He trailed off. It wasn’t like that, he didn’t think he owned her, but when it came to anyone, especially another werewolf and especially Jackson, Isaac couldn’t help but be territorial. Instead of stating all of that he said nothing. “Sorry,” was all he said. 

Lydia wasn’t sure how much she believed that, but he seemed slightly repentant so she let it go. Sliding her arms around his neck she raised onto her toes and hugged him to her, ignorant of their friends around them. Sometimes Isaac needed to be reminded what he meant to her. It bothered her how insecure he was when it came to people caring for him. It also meant that he was overly protective of those he cared about. “I’m with you. You know how I feel about you. You can feel it.”

Isaac swallowed and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent to draw comfort from it. He could feel it, but sometimes it was nice to hear her say it.


End file.
